The Heat in You
by ii. The Addict .ii
Summary: After a broken heater forces young Midoriya to share a dorm with Todoroki, he discovers more about his temporary dormmate than meets the eye. Especially after the sun sets and all those noise from the day fades away. [Todoroki/Midoriya Short Story] *WARNING*: Sexual themes, suggestive language, yaoi [MalexMale Relationships].
1. I

_**Hey everyone. My name is Rhye. I shall be preparing a short story for you all between Todoroki and Midoriya. Now, I'll apologize in advance because I may be a tad rusty due to a LONG spell of writer's block. But I do hope you enjoy this, since this is my first time doing anything lemon-related for BNH. Now for the boring (but necessary) stuff:**_

 **[I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOT OR PRODUCTION. I JUST MAKE STORIES. I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF ITS WORK AS MINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG SOLELY TO ITS MAKERS AND PRODUCERS.]**

 _ **There. Now that that's over with, I bid you good reading and enjoy!**_

* * *

...

Midoriya would rather have a room all to himself without others troubling him. Sure, it's nice having friends, he could admit; _however_ , he still had that awkward aura about him. He was the only one with a quirk not ordained at birth. And, with this, his poor frail body couldn't withstand the massive tons of force that power. Bullied heavily as a kid and forced to retreat within himself for comfort, it's safe to say that this is who he was and who he'll always be. There's another thing that he couldn't stand, besides the mind-numbing pain of a broken pinky, leg, or any other apendage that required the attention.

And that particular thing, is the cold. The bitterly dry cold air that inched its way into his dorm room at night, leaving him fumbling over his covers, without an ounce of notable sleep. It was at that moment when Midoriya knew that he wouldn't be able to be alone. On this night, the cold was too much to handle and he couldn't bear it another day. The inescapable briskness of winter, combined with a broken heater, on _his_ floor, didn't make it any better. He had to make it a priority to let someone, _anyone_ , aware of his ever waking nightmare.

And, so, the day came. Shortly before class began, Midoriya marched up to his classroom, seeing Aizawa wrapped up in his lemon-colored sleeping bag, resting soundly on the floor. Truthfully, he'd rather _not_ wake the darker-haired man from his slumber. The less confrontation—the better. However, he just swallows his fear and carefully walks up to sleeping man.

"E-er, um... Aizawa-san?" Midoriya whimpers, extending a hand ever so slowly to the older man. "I-I need some help here."

The boy shakes the bag, ensuring that it was just enough to wake the other man, but not much to where he'd annoy him. After what seemed like forever, he hears a disgruntled groan exit from below, signaling that he was awake.

"Ugh, what is it..." Aizawa groans through the sentence, almost painfully parting his eyes to reveal the horrid dryness that followed. "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"I know but, um..."

"—C'mon kid, spit it out."

Midoriya rushes for the sentence to come out. "Th-the heat's out in my dorm. I-I don't know what else to do, it's really cold in there!"

"Huh? The heat's out? Have the others on your floor complained about it?" Aizawa's head moves from its stagnant position to look Midoriya in the eyes.

Midoriya turns his jade orbs somewhere other than on Aizawa. Eye contact with him was sort of triggering, given that his quirk temporarily removes other's abilities. It didn't matter whether he was docile or not, Aizawa could be quite unpredictable when it comes to moods.

"Not... that I'm aware of."

The older man yawns, sitting up completely, removing his upper body from the bag to give the younger man his attention. He scratches the jet-colored stubles protuding from his chin, taking time to ponder over the information given to him.

"Hm. Well, let's wait 'till the other's get here. I can't just go off your word alone, y'know. Why'd you wait so long to let me know?"

Midoriya doesn't want to tell him that it was because he didn't want to be a burden, but instead says, "It only happened about a few days ago. I didn't want to think something so brash, si-since it'd been working before."

"Right." Aizawa brazenly obliges, dipping his head back to prepare for his eyedrops. "Like I said: wait 'till the others get here. I'll have more information, then we could figure out what to do from there."

...

Sure enough, the complaints came flooding in as the students entered the classroom. Mainly from Iida, Bakugo, Mineta, Kirishima and Ojiro, did the gripes escape, one by one each came to sit down with a sigh on their breasts.

"Agh, damn it! Why was it so fucking cold in my room!" Bakugo exclaimed through gritted teeth, palms clenched tightly into fists. "Was like a shitty icebox in there!"

Iida nodded his head, adjusting his glasses to sit on the bridge of his nose. "Though I don't necessarily agree with the use your language, Bakugo, it was rather cold on our floor. Has anyone else noticed any problems with the heat?"

"Ahh, Bakugo should have nothing to complain about; he could just use his explody fingers to warm himself up! Besides, that's what we needed for last night anyway, with how brisk it was." Kirishima quickly responded, wiggling his fingers around to mock Bakugo's powers.

"Shut up!" barked an (always) agitated Bakugo.

Ojiro raises an eyebrow, and just calmly asks, "'Explody fingers'?"

Mineta adds in, "It would've been better to have something! I couldn't even read my magazin- er, I-I mean, _study guide_ last night! I could barely move arms from their spot or else I'd freeze..."

Midoriya just sat quietly as the other boys chatted amongst themselves about the missing heat. The only people that didn't complain, were the women, and the other men from the other floors. They too, sat and said nothing, as they knew nothing of the situation. When Aizawa entered the room though, the students went quiet. He looked to Midoriya who now recognized that he wasn't the only one.

"So," the older man projected, "I heard that there was an issue with the heater in the boys' dormitory. Anyone else wanna' atest to that?"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!" Iida shot up from his seat, standing at attention. "We have been experiencing colder temperatures on our floor than other parts of the dorms."

"—What about you kids over there, Todoroki, Aoyama? Have you been experiencing heat outages too?"

Todoroki glanced from the corner of his eye. For a split second did he look in Aizawa's direction, just to gaze out the window as he did earlier. He just plainly responds, "No."

Aizawa, not even bothering to hear a response from Aoyama (who constantly does the utmost), turns his attention back to his class. "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Until we get the problem sorted out, the lot of you are gonna' have to share dorm rooms for the moment."

Not long after he said those words did the disappointed cries come from the boys who had no other choice but to deal with their circumstances. Especially Midoriya, who couldn't even think of the idea. He defintely _did not_ want to share any kind of room with Bakugo. Any kind gesutre would be met with a death threat, or some sort of snide remark. Given that they have some sort of mutual respect for each other since the exams, it still seemed that they didn't get much of anywhere past their "rivalry", in that short amount of time. Aoyama would just talk about himself most of the time. And he didn't know the others very well.

"We'll arrange your rooms to have the heaters repaired in the meantime. Also, the rooming arrangments will be made tonight, so be sure to come by and pick those up before you're sleeping on the classroom floor. If that's all he complaints you have, I'd like to get started with my lesson."

...

After the lesson, each boy that reported the heat being out got an assigned room. It just so happened that Midoriya was lucky enough to secure a spot with Todoroki, who didn't seem to mind having the latter around. He went back to his room, collecting his things, such as his notebook, uniforms, and night clothes. Sure, it wasn't something that he wanted to do, but he'd rather have a warm room, than one that feels like he'll get frostbite if he even sticks one toe from underneath the sheets.

"Ahh, well, this wasn't what I planned but, at least it's him." Midoriya mumbles to himself as he packs the remainder of his items before exiting the room.

Evening rolled around quickly, so he'd hoped to catch some TV time before having to go to bed and prepare for the next lesson in the morning. As he turned the corner to walk down the steps, he ran into the person he was bunking with for the time being. Todoroki had the same blank expression, his eyes appearing to have nothing in them. His hands casually placed in his black pants pockets, not even really paying attention to anything.

"A-ah, Todoroki, I was just about to put my stuff in your room. I-is there any particular place that you wanted me to move them to?"

"—Just make space for yourself. Doesn't really matter where you put anything." Todoroki drones.

"Ye-yeah... sure." Midoriya notes the other man's disinterest but wants to know more. "Um, where are you going? It's pretty late to be out don't you think?"

He tilts his head, a sort of apathetic expression playing at his face. "To train."

"What? This late? And by yourself? But!"

"Look, I don't need you worrying me, I'll be fine."

Midoriya's words were shut down by the other boy, apparently unbothered by his roommate's worry. Todoroki walks away, with little words being exchanged. The curlier-haired man thought that he would at least get a little more contact from the other, since they have been through so much together. Why—from nearly killing each other at the finals, he was sure that there would be some sort of... something. Still, he tried to pay it little mind, since he had so much to do in a little amount of time. He continued down the steps, ignoring the yells and shouts of Bakugo loudly cursing at his new bunkmate. Thankfully, he wasn't _too_ close to him, so it wouldn't disturb his sleep.

When he approached the door, he found it unlocked. Midoriya chuckled at the thought of Todoroki being considerate, but, as quickly as it was there—it left. It was possible, in Midoriya's mind, that he left it unlocked for _himself_. He did say he was going to train. Simply put, he left his key and didn't want to be locked out. Hopefully, the ramblings in the young man's conscience would be soothed if he asked the right questions. After opening the door, he scanned the room for any space. Much to his surprise, Todoroki's dorm is tidy. Nothing seems to be out of order and freshly cleaned. He found his eyes fixated on this spetacle. In a way, this was something new he learned about his roommate.

Bewildered still, he sat his bag down and slowly began to unpack his things. He saw a drawer, that seemed to be unoccupied, sitting idly in the corner of the room. Warily, he made his way to it, and opened it. It had been cleaned out. The younger man thought it odd, but, didn't think of it too much. Whatever the case, Midoriya knew not to waste anymore time, he had a lot to do.

...

The door to the dorm swung open with enough force to create some wind. Todoroki stood in the doorway observing the scene before him. His curly-haired counterpart was still cleaning—two hours after he'd even left.

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" The older boy replied, eyebrows furrowed, showing some distaste.

"I could ask you the same thing. Also, were you the one that cleaned these drawers?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Midoriya quickly went into a more submissive tone, jade irises rapidly finding something else to focus on. "O-oh um... I just wanted to thank you for this, i-if by chance you'd done this... for me."

The older boy went quiet. He led a hand from his pocket to the middle of his head, where the white and red met symmetrically. He noticed the blush creeping across the skin of Midoriya's cheeks, taking him in with some curiosity.

"...Yeah."

The room fell into dispositioning silence. One man didn't know what to say to the other. Each looked in the opposite direction of each other, and either one didn't know how to spark a conversation. Midoriya, although slightly embarrased, cleaned up the rest of his clothes and climbed onto a bed that was positioned across from Todoroki's.

"We... should probably get some sleep, you think?" The curlier-haired boy asked, trying to break some of the encompassing silence between them.

"Yeah, probably."

The other man gathered his towel, preparing for a shower. Soon, he was out the door again, turning the light out and shutting the door tight. There were more questions that Midoriya wished to ask but it would have to wait until he got back. He then laid in his bed, closing his eyes just enough to drift off into a slight sleep. The thoughts in his mind swirled. He wanted to know more. Other than the information given to him, Todoroki didn't say much, if anything at all. He really just couldn't help himself. It bothered him that he was the only one that didn't really know anything, other than what he was told. How could he get closer? Was there a way to get more acknowledgment?

It didn't feel like long before the door opened again, and the younger man opened his eyes to see Todoroki's silhouette standing in the doorway, body steaming from the hot water. He closed the door, this time locking it and leaving it locked.

"Midoriya." Todoroki called to the boy who was still awake, face locked onto the body he could still see, from the light shining from the window. "Are you still awake?"

He would've loved to stay quiet. But seeing a sight like that, even in reduced lighting, sent him into a bit of a frenzy. "Ye-yes."

"Mm. Thought you were asleep. Would've changed in the bathroom."

"It-it's fine! Really..." Even though it wasnt, Midoriya managed to sputter out a sentence that would ease the tension in him.

"Are you nervous?"

"—I'm sorry, it's just... that I've never seen you like this before."

Todoroki lets out a slight chuckle in response. "Yes you have. You've seen my chest before, so what's new?"

Midoriya found his eyes travelling towards parts they shouldn't go to. The towel precariously dangled off the other teen's toned waists, adding glare to his already tanned skin. He could see the muscles rippling as he moved, each movement more enticing than the next. He couldn't tell him the _true_ reason. No, anything but _that_. The curly-haired boy did his best to hide _it_ _._ He wrapped his legs around themselves, hands now placed below his pelvis.

"Uh... no-nothing."

He couldn't help but notice the tiny scars that riddled the other's body here and there. It somehow complemented him so well. The ache that the younger man tried so hard to hide kept going, Todoroki possibly oblivious to what was happening. How could this happen? If there were anytime to get like this, why would it have been now? Panic ensued, hoping that the other man wouldn't notice. It was dark, and Midoriya had dark pants on. So how could he notice? But still, the darker-haired teen tried to make it less obvious that he was flustered.

"Your muscles... I've never really seen them up close."

Out of everything he could have said, nothing could have been anymore suspect, he thought it would be more of a compliment; but now, he just sounds plain creepy. He couldn't stop now, he thought, and just kept on with the one-sided conversation.

"It's really amazing, how strong you really are. I admire that about you. Er, we-well I mean..."

"Where's all this coming from? You may be strange, but you really must be out of your element to say things like this."

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat. It's becoming apparent that he isn't acting normal. These nervous ramblings, the awkward pausing—it's all becoming too telling. It made him even more embarrassed.

"I-I mean, not exactly," the darker-haired teen stammered, "I-I don't _have_ to be 'out of my element' to compliment you."

"I guess." The lighter-haired man replied, not even looking back in the other's direction.

Before Midoriya could even respond, Todoroki dropped his towel, revealing even more unseen parts of his body. The strikingly robust buttocks, right down to his near perfect quads and calves—nothing would've prepared him for that display. Midoriya squirmed, noticing that his "problem" grew larger, and considerably more troublesome. The subtle aches and throbs, sudden palpatations, chills racing up and down his spine. Oh yes, the problem couldn't have been more impromptu. It was like torture, this part of the night seemed to go on forever. Each movement felt like fire set off in his bones, and he couldn't control it. He couldn't make it go away.

"Hey, what're you doing over there?" Todoroki inquired, finally turning his head to face the other teen curled up on his bed.

"No-nothing! J-just ignore me, I-I'm not doing anything!"

"Jeez, what is wrong with you, you're being weird right now." Todoroki's aloof inquisitiveness got a hold of him, as he put his grey shorts on, without a shirt. He walks over to the fumbling boy, further increasing the latter's panic.

"No! Please don't come any closer!"

Midoriya reached out a desperate right hand to stop the other man from seeing the issue. Surely, Todoroki approached him and saw the problem. Standing right there in front of his face, his expression changing from uncaring to shock.

"You-you're... hard."

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed the first edition to this, and I also hope that I don't suck right now. The writer's block is like a cancer really. But still, if you'd like to review, I appreciate it in advance. The next chapter should be released within the next couple days or so._**

 ** _See yah then,_**

 ** _-Rhye._**


	2. II

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter as promised. I do hope that you are enjoying it so far, even though we're pretty early on in this thing. But don't worry, I'll make it nice and steamy for all the active imaginations running rampant around here. Fair warning:**_

 _ ***THIS WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE SUGGESTIVE THEMES, LANGUAGE, AND YAOI: PLEASE, ESCORT YOURSELF THE FURTHEST AWAY FROM THIS STORY.***_

 ** _For everyone else, I bid you, good reading!_**

* * *

...

"That's why I told you not to come near me!"

Midoriya wished to just disappear completely. The truth that he did so well to hide, came out in such a way—he couldn't even hide the sheer humiliation. The face that Todoroki made, didn't help either. His eyes wide open, staring at the tent cupped in between the other teen's hand. The shock of it left him speechless. The room, once again, fell into silence. Midoriya turned his emerald orbs to the floor, hoping for there to be some leverage.

"Wh-what are you staring at me for? This is embarrassing!" The darker-haired boy yelled silently, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb the others slumbering peacefully next door.

"Well... I wasn't expecting this." Todoroki placed a hand over his chin, showing more curiosity than embarrassment or disposition. "Did you get hard off seeing me shirtless?"

"N-no! I did not! This is just a circumstance that happened by coincidence!" Midoriya shut his eyes firmly, gripping the throbbing erection, that begged to be free. He didn't know for sure if it _was_ Todoroki's body that set him off. Neither man knew what to do, but what they did know is that it was almost twelve in the morning and they had to reach a compromise somewhere. Sharing a room in this kind of situation definitely put Midoriya's fear into view. He had to think of something—and quick, before he was up all night with a boner he couldn't control.

"So what're you gonna' do? You can't just leave it like this." The other teen stated matter-of-factly, breaking the heavy silence that interfered with every sentence.

"I'll... just have to handle this. Why don't you just go outside while I... t-take care of this."

"Why would I leave _my_ room just so you can jerk off?"

"—Well, I don't know how else to get rid of it! And you being in here while that happened is..."

The room went awfully quiet, and the darkness just added to the heaviness in the air. But the issue still grew, and Midoriya couldn't hold it any longer. The more he tried to supress it, the worse it got. Every movement made it ten times harder. Todoroki still waited patiently for an answer as the night casually went by with no haste. The other boy squirmed more, the erection leaking through the shorts, creating a puddle at the front. It couldn't be helped. Whatever the cause, he had to make this happen.

"Look, I'll help you." The words exiting Todoroki's mouth surprised Midoriya. His head shot up, looking the latter in the face. He couldn't form a sentence and it was impossible to know what to think after being offered help. Especially, for something of _that_ caliber.

He continued, "We need to sleep. And you being indecisive, won't help your cause."

"W-would you even be okay with something like that? With someone like me..."

"If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't have said anything."

The blush crept across the other teen's face, adding a slight burn to his skin. When the hands moved, he wasn't sure, but he could feel hands other than his own slipping past his senses. The shorts reacted when the fingers danced up his legs so tightly curled around each other, loosening up to touch. Midoriya's breathing intensified, chest caving, and stomach churning. He wanted it to stop but, he didn't know how to stop it. The words simply did not exist. Just as this occurred he felt those same palms grip his hard-on with such intensity, it set his body ablaze.

And the voice spilled through. "—Ahh!"

Certainly, the other man was caught off guard by the passion hidden behind that gasp. It was a temporary setback, nonetheless, rather brief in its coming.

Midoriya sputtered through ragged breath, "My voice... I-I did that?"

Todoroki said nothing. Alas, he did advance, breaking through the shorts that hid the hardened member from his sight. The warmth and gushy wetness graced his palm, slightly taking him aback at the amount. This time, he was utterly curious at the display, and wished to know more.

"It's... really wet down here. What were you thinking about?" He said, while fondling the teen, who reacted accordingly. "You could use that as fuel to help you come quicker."

The darker-haired boy moaned through his words, "I, aah... don't, mmnh! Know, ugh!"

"It had to be something to get you this way," Todoroki acknowledged slyly, duly noting the sounds exiting from below. "you're making a lot of noise down here."

"Pl-please, don't... angh, say things like that..."

The way Todoroki's voice toyed with him, oh—Midoriya couldn't help but become noticeably submissive. The voice that, normally, was cold and indifferent, took on a seductive tone. The way his words sounded so sweet, every inflection, every breath—clearly took him on a journey of apparent bliss. The shyness that did remain was sort of fading in the other teen's embrace. As the night wore on, the moon shifted its position in the sky; lunar light illuminating the room to where the duo could be seen.

Midoriya looked in those eyes, how they were so different, but so beautiful. How turquoise and grey could mix so effortlessly. How red and white could coincide so peacefully. All of it, took his senses to places unimaginable. And Todoroki himself, feeling the heat as well—gazed back at the other teen, seeing his eyes shut in bliss, face flush, mouth hanging open to occassionally let the groans escape. It almost made him want to kiss the lips that were left erubescent. Why he was doing this, and how he was doing this was somewhat of a mystery.

The shorts gradually slid down, revealing the rugged waists that met at the pelvis. Midoriya could visibly see his erection being rubbed by a hand foreign to his own. His body betrayed him, turning him into a writhing mess that could barely form a sentence. The stillness in the air enhanced every sound, including the ones coming from his lower body.

"Mmngh! Aah, haa-ngh!" Midoriya did his best to stifle the moans, but the way Todoroki's hands slowly stirred down there, made it close to impractical. He placed a flaccid hand over his mouth, palm facing upward, to bite the the skin. He thought that this would help to quiet him down some.

"You're into it now, aren't you?" Todoroki leaned in close, whispering in the ear of his willow-haired counterpart. "You don't even know what to do with yourself."

He was right. The pleasure was too much, the world around Midoriya slowed down, room becoming a mix of colors and sonance. The sweat gently dripped down his forehead, the heat in his body pouring out. How little resistance did the teen put up in receiving such an impromptu gift. It stunned him with how easily he gave himself up to Todoroki. How could he put up a fight, with such an expert hand moving around and giving him something he's never felt before? It was too close to being addictive.

"Mm... ooh! Ahh! Todo...roki, nngh!" The name came out so smoothly that Midoriya didn't even bother trying to shield it. The person who was giving him so much to process, he had to aquiesce.

"Damn..." Todoroki had to let it out. The body beneath him, captivating, and so alluring. He didn't think that, behind his timidity, Midoriya was quite the character. It was hard to tell that this was the same person that walked into his room, scarcely able to keep his eyes leveled, so markedly inept that he hardly knew the right words to say or how to say them.

"Agh! Uhn... my, my he-head is all," the other teen groaned, feebily making it through his breathing, "mnh! M-messed up..."

"Messed up? How?" Todoroki asked through ragged breath of his own. He didn't know why he asked. He just needed to know.

"Feels... so, hanh! So... strange, mmngh!"

"—'Strange'? You mean you feel good?"

Midoriya didn't want to say that. The embarrassment still had its grasp on him despite what was happening. But, it _did_ feel good. _Very_ good. His lower body tingled with excitement, back arching at the tiniest movements. He couldn't describe the need to feel more. The desperation, the unhinged desire: all of it drove him to the brink—but he did what he could to keep his sanity.

Todoroki realized too, that he held himself back. He could see Midoriya's face lit up by the moon's pale light, scrunched into a rather lewd expression. The kinky, mossy-green hair that wrapped around the pillow as his head sunk further into it. This sight alone proved to be much more than Todoroki could handle. And as such, the hard-on peeked its way through his own grey shorts, reacting to the person below.

Even so, Todoroki wanted Midoriya to stop holding back. Not only for himself: but, for Todoroki too. The thoughts of seeing his face while he climaxed etched into his mind. It's all he could think about. The cool exterior dropped, leaving nothing but a lustful man who wanted nothing more than to please.

"Hey... you keep holding it in, I'll bet you'll explode." the brighter-haired teen asserted, "Look. It's all red at the tip."

Todoroki then took a finger and casually twirled it around the tip, causing the other's hips to raise high off the bed; the hiss exiting his mouth laced with felicity.

"No, haah! Anh! Wa-wait!"

The sensitivity peaked around the tip, and Todoroki didn't take this reaction lightly. Skillfully, he moved his hand while still using that same finger to play with the tip, dripping with fluid. He leaned in closer, feeling the other's steamy breath touch his face. Saliva found its way down the side of Midoriya's mouth who pleaded for modesty. He felt close, as the arousal pulsed vehemently in Todoroki's hand. To escape such stimulation, the other teen covered his face with his arms, proceeding to moan through them as his orgasm drew near.

"Don't hide. Look at it." —were the simple commands that Todoroki uttered.

"No, mm! Don't wanna'..." Midoriya griped, still hiding behind his arms. He knows that if he looks, he'll certainly lose control.

"If you don't, I'll stop. And you'll be stuck like this all night." Todoroki teased. "Is that what you want?"

The darker-haired boy groaned 'no', while weakly shaking his head.

"Then you'll look, and keep looking."

Having no other choice but to submit, Midoriya moved his arms and placed them above his head. Slitting his eyes just a bit, just to glimpse at the arousal being stroked, sent his body into overdrive. It twitched and writhed, pangs of release playing at it, flirting with his mind and body. For a moment did he look up to see Todoroki's face, pressing a half smile, indicating such pleasure in lazily fiddling with his emotions. Oddly enough, it made the urge stronger. His stomach twisted and turned, aching and pining for release. The more he gazed at it, the harder it became to hold it in.

"Mmngh! Aahn," were the satiated moans that left Midoriya's mouth, feeling release coming into fruition. "Ohh, I-I... can't!"

It wasn't much long after before the orgasmic huffs and sighs grew bolder, Midoriya losing all sense of bodily function. He contorted and heaved, stomach urging for the final push. The groans grew louder to the point where they could echo about the room. In a last fruitful effort to push the process along, Todoroki thrust his mouth against the other teen, shoving his tongue deep within his throat. The moans were throaty and lascivious as the hard-on twitched one last time before Midoriya came—and he came largely.

The semen that wasn't able to stay on Todoroki's hand, managed to cover Midoriya's chest, nearly up to his neck. As if the amount wasn't enough, the face he made was something that Todoroki would never forget. Eyes shut tight, body winding... the jade orbs that peered so deeply into his own. All of it. _All of it_.

It wasn't long after that the curlier-haired teen passed out from the pleasure, soundly sleeping in the same twisted position he climaxed in. Todoroki, left awake, fully alert and aroused, sat on the edge of the bed.

"...Shit." He cursed to himself through gritted teeth.

He stared at the hand that connected the two. Looking at the cum covering it in all directions, and in every crevice. He knew that it was going to be different from now on. The image of Midoriya euphoric face, completely ingrained in his mind.

...

* * *

 ** _Whew! Well. I think that went marvelously, if I do say so myself. However, I will apologize for the long wait, and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter (because there are many more to come *wink*)! If you'd like to leave a review, I thank you in advance, and if you're just visiting, I thank you too._**

 ** _See yah for the next release,_**

 ** _Rhye._**


	3. III

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I know I've been taking long breaks in between, but there's been a lot of things going on outside of FF which has been keeping me occupied. But without further ado, here is the third chapter! enjoy!**_

* * *

 _..._

A few days passed, and not much was spoken about the... 'incident' between Todoroki and Midoriya. It wasn't surprising in the least. Well, at least in Todoroki's mind, it wasn't. Why, after all that transpired—it shouldn't be shocking that the other teen would want to be silent. Maybe, just maybe, it could've been his imagination that Midoriya held some sort of grudge against him. But, he _did_ have a reason. Todoroki pondered over the event. How did things get _that_ out of hand? Sure, he thought of teasing the guy for a bit, just here and there. To give him a reason to want to jerk off. However, something else happened. In his mind, the strange urge to take control of the other took over, and he just _had_ to do it. There was no motive behind this feeling—it just... appeared from nowhere.

The overwhelmingly pleasureable desire to make him his. To make his sentences disappear with every movement. To see him writhe and sweat, moan, groan: he wanted all of it, and could not figure out _why_. A cruel thing it was, but, there was no denying his lust. Midoriya _turned him on_. Everything about him was a sight to see. While lost in his thoughts, time seemed to fly by with no haste at all. In class, he thought of it every second, not even taking a moment to recollect himself. He let his thoughts wander precariously, each more lascivious than the first.

He couldn't remove that face from his subconscious. Etching its way into his every memory, all he could picture was that blushing face, red pouring from every pore, every freckle. The mossy-green hair that danced in rapid succession, moving with its host, in an entrancing display. Those eyes—those _damned_ eyes, shining ever so dimly in the pale moonlight. How he gasped and moaned, calling out to Todoroki, body begging for more. And when he came, _especially_ when he came, there was no denying the pure bliss written all over. He watched the eyes roll into the back of the head, biting down hard on his lip, body contorting in orgasm. Todoroki remembered it all so clearly, as if it happened today.

His body heated up, mere thinking of his dormmate, taking him back to that precious moment in time. He couldn't help the fervent impulses. He just wanted it again. Even in class, while Aizawa-sensei drearily dragged on his lesson, Todoroki found his eyes travelling to the other teen sitting across the room. Seeing him so focused, and diligent made him chuckle to himself. Nobody knew how lewd he could be except for Todoroki. How that serious expression could become coy in just seconds of being cornered.

For a moment, Midoriya turned his jade irises, returning the dreamy glance. His lips parted, looking as if he wished to say something. His face went from apricot, to ruby, freckles illuminated by his brightened cheeks. Todoroki could see it—Midoriya, definitely wanted the same. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he knows he wants it too. Even with a look, he remembered. Todoroki needed to know, if he did feel the same. If he somehow could just get him somewhere alone...

—But, it wouldn't be too long before Todoroki spun up an idea. And, certainly, he did.

...

When the lunch bell rang, Todoroki managed to slip a note on Midoriya's desk without anyone but him noticing. The teen requested that he meet him in the boy's locker room before they went off to eat. It would've been the best place to be alone, since the exercising period didn't start until after. So he did that. Midoriya slinked from the crowd, sneaking away from any prying eyes before they were aware that he was gone. He tip-toed around the corridors until he reached his destination. As he opened the door, his eyes met Todoroki who sat on a bench closest to the door.

Surely, Midoriya is nervous, and on edge given that he's never snuck off to do anything—with _anyone_ before. The thoughts of getting reprimanded hounded at his subconscious. There's nothing like the embarrassment of being caught doing something he clearly isn't supposed to do.

"We-well... you told me to come here." His shaky voice echoed around the mostly empty locker room, tensing him up at the extra noise. "You're barely even speaking."

Todoroki didn't know what to say either. The words jammed in his throat; so tightly, he could feel the lump where they crowded so closely. How could he tell the other person that he felt this way? It's never been like this, in any situation he's encountered with other people. He clasped his clamy hands together, the sweat churning in his palms.

"I don't know how to exactly tell you." Todoroki finally responds after minutes of total silence. "It's... kinda' weird."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Midoriya asks, trying to at least get something out of the usually stoic Todoroki.

"I... I've been thinking of you. More than usual." Ever so smoothly did the words sputter from his dry lips. Todoroki felt himself growing even more anxious. He swore that he'd prepared himself, but being this close is too tempting.

He continues, "I'm not sure what to feel anymore. It's like... all I can think of is _that_ night. I can't get it out my head. How about you, Midoriya?"

The blush, again, slowly makes its way across his face, filling up every normal colored portion with pink. The jade orbs that once focused on Todoroki, were now dashing from object to object. Butterflies took the place of whatever was in his stomach at the moment. Now it's Midoriya whose speechless. He can't contest, the feeling is undoubtedly the same. The teen couldn't help but think of Todoroki's pleased expression, seeing him so helpless. He, too, did not know the correct way of coming to terms with this sensation.

"Me, as well..." He quieted his tone; voice now becoming whisper-like. "I-I feel the same."

Midoriya swallowed his saliva to prepare his words. He explains, "I... I'm not sure what we should say... or do. But I know that what happened... wasn't just a one-sided thing."

Todoroki could see the tension in Midoriya. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with this conversation, and he wished to no longer be a nuisance.

"...I see." His head turned the other way, facing some lockers. The room became awfully quiet once again. "I'm sorry if I bothered you with this. You're probably thinking I'm disgusting or something. I didn't want to creep you out."

Todoroki gets up to leave. Midoriya then yelps, "Wait!"

"I-I never once thought you were creepy, or weird," the mossy-haired teen interjects, "not once did I feel those things! I don't know what to feel, it's strange to me too! But..."

Todoroki eyes widen. He's astonished to say the least, how brazen Midoriya is with his words. He resumes, "But... I don't know, maybe I'm creepy too. You deserved to know as much I did—but I'm not sure what we should do now... it feels like we've changed somehow."

Todoroki feels his legs moving on their own. His body inches closer to Midoriya, the heat from his body starting to gravitate toward him. A force pushed Todoroki to go to Midoriya, without so much as a word in edgewise. Midoriya's ramblings sort of faded off into nothing. Todoroki stared those lips down, _hard_. The need to kiss those lips edged on, as he became so close to Midoriya that their chests were practically touching.

"Todoroki... you're really, close..."

Midoriya didn't notice that his back was up against the door. All he could feel was the wood grazing the palms of his hands. How cool it felt against his body, keeping a temperate sensation, in contrast to the heat radiating from the other teen's body. The unease in the atmosphere left. Each sound in the room, including their breathing, enhanced. Water from a faucet lazily dripped down a drain. The voices of other people reveberating about, seeming near, though far away.

"To...doroki?"

As lips drew nearer, and breath was exchanged, Midoriya felt his voice slipping away again. It was the same as before. There was no rebuttal or rejection: only total submission. Seeing those eyes look him down with such a fierceness, that his words seemed to disappear right before him. Just him being this close was enough to force a moan from deep in his throat.

"I was hoping that I could hold back..." Todoroki whispered, words bleeding with desire. "But I just can't help myself."

And so, they kissed. The end-of-lunch bell soon rang, signaling the end of their break. But did it truly matter? Why with how deep the kiss is, the pair was unfazed.

...

* * *

 ** _This was a rather short chapter, but what would be a short story without some fluff? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that I can start pushing some chapters out more often. My life is getting the way of my writing and I don't like it. But, ah well. Can't win everything. If you liked it, leave a review or follow for more! Thanks again!_**

 ** _See yah,_**

 ** _Rhye._**


	4. IV

_**Hey everyone! I'm back for another chapter! I will apologize for an error I made in the first chapter. I said this would be a two-shot but this is actually going to be somewhat of a short story, so I apologize for that. Anywhoo, let's get started on this. I hope you enjoy reading and you try to keep your pants on, please! Enjoy!**_

* * *

...

During class, the pair would seem rather normal. Nobody suspected more than a platonic relationship between them, so, no one bothered to ask. Lessons went on as usual, and everything placidly fell into place as it did any other day. A few days had suddenly turned into two weeks, as the heater remained broken: at least to the boys' knowledge. Again, no one questioned it, since it didn't feel important enough to rush. Besides, barely anybody had the time between classes to inquire of such things. Or rather, for young Midoriya and Todoroki, perhaps—they never felt the need, for there were _much_ more 'things' occurring in their personal lives, that deemed quite pertinent.

And those 'things' included, making sure no one was aware of their sudden withdrawal from the crowd leading to the lunch-room. As each day passed, the task became more feasible, since there were no objections. They both would make their way to their now usual meeting place—the locker-room, of course, being the ideal place to be as it was mostly quiet and undisturbed by anyone, especially teachers. It was almost like a ritual they had to complete, or else their day would not be the same. Though Midoriya and Todoroki knew how short lunch was, it didn't matter when they were alone. Any worries were left untouched, as the only thing being shared was a deep, sensual kiss. Time didn't matter. Nor did other people's suspiscions—all they could think about was the kiss, and how it felt.

How their mouths would just know what to do to make the other submit so easily, without so much as an argument saying otherwise. Tongues would glide effortlessly between the other, trading saliva that seemed so sweet. Lips that hugged one another, warm and feathery, begging for the other's caress. And if the kiss wasn't enough, the sounds completed the symphony all the more. Moans exchanged between the two teens so passionate, so hot, that neither could resist becoming insanely aroused by the other. Still, this feeling, though prevalent, remained new as if it happened the first time. Maybe it could have been the lust they have for each other. At least, that's what they say it is.

And after they were done, the dicks that throbbed incessantly for relief, were left alone. It wasn't like they _didn't_ want to do anything about it. They just didn't have the time. Surely, if they could just get that _one_ , it would suffice. But even then, the duo knew that this would not be possible. This time was different however. Instead of kissing, and saying little to nothing to each other after, Todoroki appeared open to conversation. Midoriya noticed how he didn't automatically say 'goodbye' , rushing so that no one would notice the two together. He sat on the bench closest to the door, somewhat placed in the middle of the floor between a row of lockers and the door itself.

Todoroki straightened his grey blazer so that it wouldn't look as wrinkled. He also adjusted the tie to fit the neatness of everything else. After this, he glances at Midoriya, looking directly into his eyes.

"I have a question."

The statement is simple enough, but Midoriya's anxiety is in a slight frenzy. Whatever it is, he hopes desperately that it isn't anything bad.

"—Why're you so willing to do this with me? I know that I helped you out that one time. But, I just wanna' know if this is something you want to keep doing."

Todoroki's question puts Midoriya's mind into even more duress. Honestly, the mossy-haired teen can't tell him why. Nor does he have an answer. It confuses even the person allowing the action and since the beginning has put up no resistance. Even more so, he has to say that... he hasn't really thought of why, or how. It's just one of those situations that... happened.

"Um... I don't know." Midoriya struggles through his answer. "Maybe, it's because you're special to me? I-I mean... we have some sort of bond past this. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, sort of. But there's also the fact that you haven't known me that long. You've known Bakugo longer than anyone here, yet, you seem drawn to me."

Again, Todoroki's response has him speechless. There's no real explanation for this. Yes, Midoriya feels closer to the other teen than most, and yes, he has known Bakugo longer. But knowing his personality, and his undying envy, there would be no chance for anything of this nature to even occur.

Midoriya lets out a nervous chuckle, before bringing up a finger to scratch the matching cheek. His face slowly begins to turn red.

"We-well, you're right. But you know Kacchan, we don't really see eye-to-eye. He... just thinks of himself so it makes it sort of hard to get close to him. Us knowing each other from childhood doesn't really make us close."

Todoroki looked in the other direction, mitch-matched irises focusing on something other than the person in front of him. Another question came forth in his mind.

"You think that we'll still be close after your dorm gets sorted out?"

"—I don't think there's a reason that we shouldn't be... are you okay? You seem a little..."

It's obvious that this subject is uncomfortable and though he's visibly stoic, the gears in his mind are turning, more questions are floating around somewhere in his subconscious. Todoroki takes his right hand and runs it through the snow-colored side of his head. The locker-room becomes eerily quiet once again, neither knowing what to say to each other. After the heat settles down, there isn't much else to be said. It's unlike Todoroki to be _this_ silent. Something is troubling him.

"Well..." Todoroki pauses mid-way, words wanting to come out, but failing horribly. "No, it's nothing. Nevermind."

"Wait! What did you want to tell-" Just as Midoriya began to ask for a more complete answer, he is abruptly cut off by the end-of-lunch bell wearily toning on. He looks to the door and back at Todoroki for indication of a response.

"We should probably head back now, we don't want to be missing for too long."

As he says this, he opens the door and quickly leaves a bewildered Midoriya behind, mouth still hanging open from the confusion. It stung him, knowing so much, but still knowing so little. What was it that Todoroki wanted to tell him? Whatever it was, it'd just have to wait until later. He had to get back to class before anyone started to notice he wasn't there.

...

After classes ended, Todoroki left Midoriya without saying much. The darker-haired teen tried not to let it get the best of him, but Todoroki's silence was just _too_ testing. He didn't know exactly why he was being so closed off, given that so much has happened between them. He's seen his body, touched him, kissed him—he would've thought some barriers would be broken after all these events took place. Midoriya knew all too well that if he let his mind get the better of him, wild scenarios would appear real, though very bizarre and unlikely. Today he stayed behind to get an update on the status of his floor. After all, it had been almost a week or two: though it got harder to keep track of time.

As Aizawa-sensei began to wrap himself up in the sleeping bag once again, Midoriya stopped him short before he could sleep.

"Aizawa-sensei? Have you found out anything on the heater situation on our floor yet?"

Aizawa coldly turned his irritated gaze at the teen standing beside him. This action put Midoriya on edge, as he knew that Aizawa did not like to be disturbed—most definitely not after classes ended for the day.

"It's not fixed yet."

Midoriya's perplexed expression filled in for the question he wanted to ask.

Aizawa continues, while yawning through his sentence, "Apparently, the imbecile we got to fix the thing, forgot to mention to us that it was in no condition to be refurbished. So we have to get it replaced. And since the dorms are huge, that requires a long wait for something of that size."

"Wh-what?" The words finally sputtered out, as Midoriya remained amazed. "How long is that going to take?"

"I dunno' kid, but if I had to guess, probably some weeks or a month."

Though he should've felt some disappointment or annoyance; he didn't. Midoriya actually relished in the idea that he got to stay with Todoroki longer. A month, of course, longer than he expected but, it would do until the time came. This gave him more time to actually get to know his dormmate, and indeed, he intended to do just that. With the information given to him, and fear of Aizawa, he left the classroom and rapidly made his way back to his dorm to tell the news.

...

"A month?" Todoroki leered at Midoriya with the same dumbfounded expression he had moments earlier.

"Yeah, apparently, the whole entire heater for our dorm has to be replaced. And they don't even know how long that will take."

Todoroki, just having left the shower, white towel still swathed around his neck, shook his head at the situation. His mouth pressed into an annoyed smirk, thinking of the mere details of these findings.

"Out of all these quirks they have, you would think someone would know how to put a heater together."

Midoriya just shrugged, somewhat uncaring. Besides, it wasn't his problem to fix. And, he got to be with Todoroki. So the cause for worry was left up to the school's staff and mechanics. Just as he was beginning to relax, a flicker of what happened in the locker room came to mind. He still was intrigued by Todoroki's question that he never got to hear. This, he thought, would be a good time to bring it up, considering that they were alone and unbothered by others.

"Oh... yeah. Um, I meant to ask before you left..." Suddenly, Midoriya feels nervous once again, not sure how to bring about the topic.

"Yeah, what is it?" Todoroki stands there drying off the remaining droplets of water from his hair. Unknowingly he's ruffled it out, forgetting to put some spots back in place.

"You... had something you wanted to tell me earlier. But you never got around to saying it. So, I just wanted to know what it was."

Midoriya's fingers fiddled around themselves, and jade orbs looked down at them hard. After all this preparation, he was still just as apprehensive as before. He isn't sure what Todoroki will say. But he just needed to know.

Todoroki stopped rubbing his head with the towel for a moment. He eyes Midoriya who is now, unsurprisingly, blushing. As per usual, the room fell into silence. He looks as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't. His lips twitch for a moment and eyes squint a little, signaling that he really has something to say.

"It's... complicated."

"It can't be that complicated," the darker-haired teen prodded, "I don't think you should have to hide it."

"You wouldn't know that." Todoroki takes the towel from his head and tosses it to the left of him to emphasize his words.

Midoriya feels a sharp pain in his chest. Knowing that Todoroki is still hiding things from him bothers him, and while he doesn't want to create unneeded pressure— he doesn't want to back down without knowing the truth.

"You're right. I wouldn't. But what else is there to hide? You've seen _that_ side of me..." Midoriya's voice fades off as he recollects that moment in time with Todoroki. The fingers that didn't know what to do were now tied into a tight fist.

Todoroki bluntly acknowlegdes, "Yes, I have. I won't deny that."

"Then what else is there? I know it's something you're not telling me..."

"—You really wanna' know what it is?" Todoroki walks up to the bed where Midoriya sits idly, staring deeply into his fist. He sits down beside him, the force of Todoroki's body making the bed bounce.

He then takes the other's face in between his fingers, turning it to look him in his eyes. Midoriya's face is already beet red, lips practically asking to be kissed.

"It's the fact that every time I'm near you I get this weird feeling; that I always want to touch and hold you. And when you do let me, you don't stop me. You just let me. Thinking of it is just enough."

Todoroki pauses to lick his lips. He then takes the hand casually resting on Midoriya's chin and removes it completely. A troubled expression takes over his face, and he can't hide it any longer.

"I... can't explain it to you." He continues, "But I know every time I look at you, it's there. Even now, I..."

Midoriya is aphonic. Though his thoughts raced, he couldn't properly articulate the words. There he was, clammed up in front of this person whose just confessed to something he'd never think to hear. And he doesn't know what to say. Dark-green orbs now darting across the room, palms sweaty, room becoming hot... there's too much information to take in at once.

Though the room is dead quiet, the atmosphere speaks for itself. The sensation isn't opposing, but almost, tense. The next move would have to be careful: the next phrase— chosen very wisely.

"Well, if I could say something... finding out I had to wait to get back into my dorm, made me... happy." Midoriya stammered.

Todoroki looked to him for more of an explanation. The realization that Midoriya may have felt the same, taking him aback.

Midoriya continues, "Maybe, I should've felt sad, or upset. B-but I didn't. I was happy to know that I could spend more time with you. I guess I should've felt disappointed since I can't go back to my room yet, but I've been having so much fun here that I..."

Todoroki stares long enough to see the hopeful grin make its way across the other teen's face. The flushed skin just complemented the sight so well. All of it, proved too much, and just too damned cute for him to bear. The pair already close together, Todoroki leaned his lips in to kiss Midoriya. Peculiarly, the darker-haired teen could've pushed away or done some other awkward action to upset the balance.

But, he didn't. He just let it happen, his tongue eagerly filling in the empty space in Todoroki's mouth. Again, the same actions that occurred earlier that day, happened in the silence of their dorm. It's occassionally interrupted by passive moans and subtle pants. Todoroki pushes Midoriya down on the bed, kiss getting deeper, and arousal blooming.

Breaking the kiss, Midoriya lets out a breathy groan, lips dropping and ruby-colored. Pine orbs feverishly glossed over, freckles illuminated by the pink in his cheeks. Looking lustfully into the eyes of his desire, he meekly sits in place while Todoroki lays on top of him, saying nothing.

"I want to finish what we started." Todoroki pierces the quiet between them.

"What... do you want to do?" Midoriya shyly replies, anxiously waiting for Todoroki's next move.

"I'd rather show you than tell you."

Todoroki then takes a hand, gradually making his way down the white v-neck, reaching the hard-on throbbing excitedly in Midoriya's black shorts. The moan that followed, echoing sweetly around the room.

...

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Because there's gonna be some springtime steaminess going on in the next one! By the way, thank you to the people that followed and reviewed, you all are so lovely. The next chapter should be released in the coming weeks. I'm kinda busy and caught up with other things so it's getting progressively more challenging to produce chapters. But I think I'll get the hang of it again.**_

 _ **See yah for the next release,**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


	5. V

_**Hello, my fellow fanfic readers~. I'm back with the fifth chapter to this thing here. I'm not going to waste your time too much with author's notes, given that I don't have much to say anyway. I will say that it will get even more steamy from here on out (I'm pretty sure y'all would like that anyway). So please, enjoy yourself and leave a review if you'd like. Happy reading!**_

 **[THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF SEXUAL LANGUAGE AND THEMES AS WELL AS SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE.] _*I only do this for those folks that will get their britches high up in their ass because of the smexy shit. Sorry, just gotta put it out there.*_**

* * *

...

It wasn't long before the impatient gasps took the place for words. Neither were sure when Midoriya's shorts came off, but somehow, in one swift and effortless motion—there they were, partially dangling off his foot that rested there on the floor closest to the bed. Todoroki definitely not wanting to wait any longer, had his tongue immersed within the other's mouth, barely letting him say anything in edgewise. Soon, the boxers were removed and supple, apricot skin exposed to the teen in front of him. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace, each movement slower than the next. Though they were shaky and uncontrolled, Todoroki's hands knew where to touch. He knew exactly where his weak spots were, where he felt it the most, and how he'd react to it.

"Mmph! Haa-nngh!" Midoriya can hardly breathe as he tries to match Todoroki's pace. He's moving so fast, it's hard to catch where the next feeling is going to come from.

One of Todoroki's hands manages to make its way to Midoriya's hard-on, taking him by surpise. It's noticeable, by the loud yelp he lets escape, and the confounded look on his face. The kiss broken, Midoriya whimpers at the hand below his waists, stirring ever so nicely. It isn't hard to tell that Todoroki is yearning, though he tries his best to keep whatever composure he had before.

"Todoroki, aah! Sl-slow, mn-down!"

Midoriya tries his hardest to keep up with his dormmate, but the feeling of him down there is proving too much. Although it's quick, he can feel release coming soon. The moans grew bolder, and he shut his eyes tight—toes curling at the tingling sensation sent throughout his body.

"N-no! Anh... st-stop, I-I'll," The words caught in his throat as the erection twitched eagerly, "I-I'm gonna... agh!"

Midoriya, unable to hold it any longer, hissed at the pleasure—back arching, face shifting from light pink to cherry in seconds. He can't bear to look at the semen shoot from him, so he just dips his head back and holds his breath, feeling it land on his shirt. The rest that's contained ends up on the other teen's hand. Finally he breathes again, panting through the orgasm.

"That was quick." Todoroki gazes into Midoriya's eyes, licking the remainder of the cum off his fingers.

"It-it's because you went so fast I..." Midoriya breathlessly replies.

Todoroki shifts position, now laying beside Midoriya who is still suppine, collecting himself.

"Turn over on your side."

"Wh-why?" Midoriya regains enough strength to turn his head and ask the question.

"Just do it."

With little complaints, Midoriya does as he is told. He turns to his side, facing the door. A hand then slips past his senses, reaching his backside. The warm feeling of Todoroki's palm against him puts him slightly on edge. A finger gradually reaches in between his ass, rubbing against the hole that pulses in response. The surprise of this feeling, makes Midoriya blush intensely, moans laced with uncertainty.

"Ahh?!" A shocked squeal escapes the darker-haired teen. "Wha-what... are you, mmngh!"

"I was curious... You don't seem to hate it." Todoroki professed impishly, running his tongue along the lush skin of Midoriya's neck.

Todoroki happily feels Midoriya's kinky hair tickle his face. He doesn't mind it, since in its own way, gives him some pleasure. He tastes each and every part of the other's neck, hearing him whine and protest. He bites down on the sensitive skin—watching the goosebumps rise in succession. The finger fondling Midoriya's hole now pokes at it, sliding up and down, and prodding.

"Mm... ahh, oh..." Midoriya says nothing but the moans speak for him. It's quite obvious that the pleasure's getting to him, as he shivers to the feeling of Todoroki's breathing on the back of his neck.

Todoroki removes the finger for a moment. Midoriya has his eyes shut, only hearing the sounds of the other fiddling around with some objects. The rustling stops and the room falls into silence once more. He can now hear a slight squish, a liquid-like or creamy substance being rubbed together. Todoroki's hand soon appears again, going back to the place it originally was. The hand is cold and slippery, Midoriya noting that something unusual is there.

"Todo... what is, nngh!"

Midoriya's senses can't tell the difference between the warm and cold, as both are equally as heavenly.

"It's lotion." Todoroki whispers in Midoriya's ear, sending chills rapidly up his spine. "You might wanna' hold your breath."

Before Midoriya could ask why, a feeling so remarkable shoots up his lower back—mixed with a tinge of pain, and some pleasure. Obviously he's rendered speechless, gasps filling in for the words he _could've_ said. Whether it's actually painful, or pleasurable, Midoriya couldn't tell the difference.

"It's in..." Todoroki glances down to see his hand (and finger) engulfed in Midoriya's ass. The sight of it alone, nearly making him lose all sense of himself.

Midoriya still breathless and in absolute amazement—feels the finger meddling inside him. In his wildest imaginings, _nothing_ could possibly be more extravagant than this. His insides quiver, trying to compensate the feeling.

After a few minutes of nothing but moans, Midoriya gathers himself enough to speak again.

"Todoroki, uhn... th-this is..."

"—It's what?"

Todoroki thrusts the finger in deeper, forcing Midoriya's hips to buck, him moaning even louder.

"T-too, aah! Too... mu-much, angh!"

Though Todoroki knows what he's doing to Midoriya, and how it must drive him crazy feeling what he's feeling; the urge to stop, or slow down, is the furtherst thing from his mind. Dawning on him, is the explicable want to be the one to strip him of his decency. He can't see his face but he knows it's twisted in ecstasy. He just knows Midoriya that well.

With these things in mind, he slides the finger out, and jams it back in. The darker-haired teen groans in response. He keeps a slow, winding motion, digging deeper and deeper each time. And the further he goes, the louder the cries become.

"You may want to keep your voice down. Don't wanna' wake the others, do you?" Todoroki chuckles deviously, aware that Midoriya isn't cognizant enough to do such a thing.

He takes his chin and places it in the crook of Midoriya's neck. He eyes the erection that quavers at the sensation. He then takes the free hand and plays with Midoriya's nipple, hearing him whimper at the feeling.

"Aah! Ohh... pl-please!" Midoriya now finds himself begging, as the pain dissipates, heat taking over. "Please... mm!"

"Please what?" Todoroki turns his eyes away from Midoriya's pelvis, looking up at his face.

"St-stop... ooh, god, I can't..."

It feels like he's dying—and he can do nothing about it. The sweeping, exhilarating pleasure almost unbearable, legs shaking, eyes tearing up. His body betrays this command, craving more and more of this feeling inside. Unknowingly his hips are moving the rhythm of Todoroki's hand. Todoroki doesn't ease up either. He digs deep enough, and he hits the spot where Midoriya feels it the most. Hearing him stifle his moans is most amusing to the other teen.

"N-no! Mm! No... again, uhn!" Midoriya fights the orgasm, squealing as he does. "Todoroki!"

The moment called for a kiss. Todoroki wrapped his lips around the other boy, as he did nothing to fight it. Closer and closer it came, and Midoriya held it as long as he could. The kiss grew deeper, and so did his urge to release; his moans, turned into muffled screams. His tongue, his hands, his voice—Midoriya helplessly fell into this blissful ecstasy, Todoroki leading him up the stairway to heaven.

And so it came, and it came _hard_. Midoriya threw his body back into the bed, Todoroki holding him in place: this orgasm more potent than the last. Semen coated Midoriya's stomach and chest, leaving a white gooey puddle on his abdomen. The ass that was tight before, was now wrenched apart by Todoroki's hands. But, there's no resistance. All there is, is satisfaction.

The mossy-haired boy squeaks out Todoroki's name one more time before (not shockingly) passing out in his arms. The night ends with Todoroki looking onto Midoriya's sleeping face, not breaking it for a second.

...

* * *

 _ **Hello! I'm so so sorry for taking so long to release this. My life has been getting in the way of my writing recently. Thankfully I've managed to push this out, I'd been thinking about getting back to this story for months now. Unfortunately I hadn't the time to do so. But it's here now! :D**_

 _ **So in the coming weeks I'm hoping I'll be able to get back to it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you around for the next chapter.**_

 _ **-Rhye.**_


End file.
